Before He Cheats
"Before He Cheats" is a song from the 2005 album Some Hearts, sung by Carrie Underwood. It is the story of her taking revenge on her unfaithful boyfriend. Lyrics Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, And she's probably getting frisky... Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey... Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, Showing her how to shoot a combo... And he don't know... That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive, Carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, Slashed a hole in all four tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke. Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk" And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky, Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo... Oh, and he don't know... That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive, Carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, Slashed a hole in all four tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, 'Cause the next time that he cheats... Oh, you know it won't be on me! No... not on me 'Cause I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive, Carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, Slashed a hole in all four tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats... Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh. Gallery Images Snip20171005_1.png Before-he-cheats.gif Carrie_underwood_louisville_slugger.jpg Hiya.jpg Before-He-Cheats-Official-Video-carrie-underwood-20438243-500-281.jpg Videos Official Carrie Underwood - Before He Cheats Covers Joe - Before He Cheats|Joe Teri Hatcher Before He Cheats ( LIVE) on Idol Gives Back|Teri Hatcher General Hospital Brook Lynn Sings "Before He Cheats"|Adrianne Leon Jennifer Love Hewitt - Before he cheats (Cover) The Client List|Jennifer Love Hewitt Sasha Allen - Before He Cheats - Studio Version - The Voice 4|Sasha Allen Before He Cheats|Ana Gasteyer Trivia *The song became an enormous crossover success, topping the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart for five consecutive weeks, reaching the top five on the Billboard Adult Top 40 chart, and becoming a top ten hit on the Billboard Mainstream Top 40 and Adult Contemporary charts. On the Billboard Hot 100 chart, "Before He Cheats" reached number eight and achieved a longevity of 64 consecutive weeks on the chart, making it the sixth longest-charting single in the history of the Hot 100 chart. *It became the first ever country song to sell over two million digitally and was once the best-selling country song of all time. **It had sold 4,312,000 digital downloads as of May 2016. *Although the song is about a tale of revenge, according to Carrie Underwood, while she had been cheated on before, "I wouldn't recommend doing any property damage, though. I'm a 'let it go, move on' kind of person." Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos